Segredos
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: ‘Não é nossa culpa se sempre queremos quebrá los, é deles, que têm de parecer sempre um misto de ingenuidade e selvageria.’ Slash. PPHG.


**Título:** Segredos  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Yuri (female x female)  
**Gênero:** Romance (?)  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Personagens:** Pansy Parkinson e Hermione Granger  
**Avisos:** insinuação yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Segredos **

**

* * *

**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

Dedico bons minutos escovando meus curtos e lisos cabelos, até que o espelho na minha frente tome vida e assobie admirado, aprovando minha aparência. Oh sim, eu admito, a vaidade parece ser um dos nossos maiores defeitos. Dos melhores, se me permitem dizer. Crescemos aprendendo a sermos sempre os superiores em tudo, mesmo que não fossemos. Sorrio satisfeita e só então recolho meu material para as aulas do dia. Ótimo, no primeiro período tínhamos _Poções_.

Como de costume saímos em bando, nosso ar de superioridade ofuscando os estudantes das demais casas, empurrando um ou outro que esteja no nosso caminho. Tomamos nosso café da manhã e recebemos nossas eventuais correspondências, para então nos dirigirmos para o nosso território: as masmorras.

Ah, a melhor aula da semana! Toda nossa casa está acomodada em seus lugares, os grifinórios entram na sala como se andassem a caminho da própria execução. Bom, essa comparação não está lá muito longe da realidade. Trocamos olhares de rivalidade, nossos sorrisos de escárnio adornando nossos lábios _puro sangue_, antecipando as próximas horas daquela aula.

Professor Snape entra ruidosamente na sala, sua capa esvoaçando atrás de si, como um morcego, enquanto atravessa o corredor entre as carteiras até o tablado. Seus olhos negros vasculham cada aluno, como se pudessem ler nossos pensamentos. Temos nossas penas preparadas bem antes que ele abra a boca, começando a aula e dando instruções.

Nossos assentos são estratégicos, de forma que temos uma boa visão do trio dourado da Grifinória. Afinal, somos a gangue de Draco Malfoy, o grande rival de Harry _Cicatriz_ Potter. Oh desculpe, é mais provável que seja o terceiro maior rival do garotinho dourado, não que Draco se importe em dividir o posto com o _Lorde das Trevas _e Snape. Não mesmo.

Ultimamente a implicância juvenil está me parecendo mais uma obsessão, eu arriscaria dizer que apenas lhes falta pular um em cima do outro, mas não necessariamente para lutar. Se é que me entendem…

Oh, eu sei o que estão pensando. Eu deveria bancar a namorada de Draco e sentir ciúmes, certo? Bem… nunca dissemos isso, são as pessoas que interpretaram assim. _Puros sangues_, sonserinos, provavelmente com casamento marcado antes de nascerem. E de certa forma é útil que pensem desse jeito, mantém incômodos afastados. Podemos nos divertir quando quisermos, sem compromissos. Conveniente, por assim dizer.

Draco joga algo no caldeirão do ruivo ao lado de Potter, fazendo soltar uma fumaça roxa na sua cara coberta de sardas. Como sempre, nós rimos enquanto Snape ralha injustamente com Weasley. A garota de cabelos castanhos que forma o terceiro elemento do trio me encara com um olhar duro, apenas devolvo-lhe o olhar, um sorriso malicioso se insinuando no canto dos lábios. Sustentamos nossos olhares por severos segundos, até que ela os desviou, prestando atenção ao que Snape começava a falar para a classe.

Continuo olhando-a, percorrendo a figura da grifinória. Ah, aqui vamos nós. Snape acaba de nos fazer uma pergunta sobre um ingrediente da poção que preparamos. Ela ergue de pronto o braço, tão alto que a manga da sua capa desliza pelo braço e descobre-o. O professor a ignora, olhando para os outros alunos, obviamente irá pedir para que algum grifinório desatento o responda. Mas mesmo assim ela continua com o braço esticado, o silêncio constrangedor espalha-se pela masmorra.

Não resisto e levanto ligeiramente a mão, gesto que Snape não passa despercebido e sorri. Do meu lado, Malfoy também sorri, aprovando e se apressando a olhar a cara desapontada da _sangue ruim_. Eu respondo a resposta correta, afinal, não corremos risco de nos humilharmos na classe de Snape. Ganho vinte pontos para nossa casa.

Como Malfoy, volto meus olhos para o trio dourado, vendo-a ficar vermelha e apertar um lábio contra o outro, contrariada. Oh, aquilo foi realmente doce. Devia fazer mais vezes nas próximas aulas.

Desculpem-me, creio que os choquei novamente. Veja bem, eu sou uma sonserina, uma pura sonserina. Quero dizer, não esperem que eu seja uma santa como uma lufa lufa, que eu seja cheia de princípios feito uma grifinória ou tenha bom senso como ditam os corvinais. Nós, ao contrário das outras casas sabemos apreciar as coisas, fazemos o que gostamos e o que nos dá vontade de fazer. Não precisamos de morais nos impedindo.

A _sangue ruim_ em questão mudou bastante, creio que foi graças aquele flertezinho com o campeão da Durmstrang no nosso quarto ano. Bom, qualquer uma mudaria se fosse cortejada por aquele homem para ser sincera. Realmente não importa qual a razão, mas se aquele idiota do Weasley não percebeu até agora, o azar é só dele.

Tempos atrás eu odiaria admitir, mas a desgraçada ficou bonita. Oras, eu sou uma garota vaidosa, sei reconhecer uma pele macia, um sorriso bonito (aliás, como não havia reparado naqueles dentes antes, não eram maiores?), cabelos cheios que caem muito bem no rosto cheio. Sem contar que agora percebo porque Malfoy sente tanto prazer em atazanar Potter. Faz seu peito encher de prazer e querer fazer mais.

Não me olhem assim, eu disse que era uma sonserina, não disse?

Oh bem, creio que terei de explicar como essa 'pequena' admiração começou.

Assim como eu, ela também é uma monitora, e por conseqüência temos de nos encontrar em reuniões com outros monitores e trombamos nos corredores nas inspeções noturnas. Claro que não perdemos essas oportunidades para nos alfinetarmos. Oh, têm sido meses adoráveis, tinha uma adversária que estava a minha altura.

Em uma dessas rondas noturnas decidi descansar debaixo de uma janela dos corredores, eu era responsável por aquela parte, portanto seria difícil algum outro monitor vistoriar aquele lado. Puxei um maço de cigarros de um dos bolsos da minha capa. Sim, sei que são trouxas, mas é um dos meus vários vícios favoritos. Não consigo resistir a eles, fazem-me sentir viva. Alguns colegas da Sonserina certamente se sentiriam ultrajados a me ver fumando-os, meus pais seriam capazes de me trancar no quarto por um mês. Sem mágica.

Acendi um com um feitiço de fogo e traguei longamente, soltando a fumaça com um suspiro satisfeito. Deixei a fumaça me envolver e cerrei os olhos, encostando a cabeça na parede de pedra. Não a percebi se aproximando, a maldita tinha passos sorrateiros feitos os daquela gata do Filch.

- Uma monitora fumando durante sua ronda? Perfeito, _Parkinson._

- _Granger_. – gemi sem abrir os olhos – O que quer? Está um pouco longe da sua própria ronda, não está?

Ela não respondeu, mas pelo bater insistente da ponta do seu sapato contra o chão, adivinhei que estaria naquela posição típica de mandona, com os braços cruzados. Ah, se ela pensava em me dar bronca como fazia com todos a sabidinha estava muito enganada.

Abri os olhos, me deparando com a figura de cabelos castanhos e cheios, eles estavam bagunçados, provavelmente pela brisa noturna. Não é nossa culpa se sempre queremos quebrá-los, é deles, que têm de parecer sempre um misto de ingenuidade e selvageria. Traguei mais uma vez do meu cigarro, antes de virar de frente para ela, soltando a fumaça em densas nuvens. Ela apertou os braços, ficando mais irritada. Sorri e dei-lhe uma olhada de cima a baixo.

- Não venha me dizer o que fazer ou não fazer, Granger. Você não deveria estar aqui, é meu território.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca, sem ter o que replicar. Ergui uma das minhas finas e bem feitas sobrancelhas, ela franziu as dela e apontou para o cigarro que ainda fumava.

- Esses são trouxas. – ela constatou confusa, eu acenei com a cabeça.

- Sim, eles são. Eu os adoro.

Não sei o que me deu, mas continuei falando, como se estarmos ali fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Há uma outra coisa que adoro tanto quanto eles. Uma enorme xícara de café fumegante. Aqueles elfos só nos servem chá e mais chá!

Ela disparou a rir, desarmando a pose autoritária de minutos atrás. Eu lhes disse que ela tinha um lindo sorriso, não?

- Você daria uma bela cliente para os meus pais. Eles são dentistas. – se apressou em complementar.

- E o que supostamente fazem? – fiz um gesto impaciente.

- Cuidam dos dentes. Cigarros e café acabam com eles, é bom ter cuidado.

Olhei para o cigarro na minha mão, que parecia inofensivo. Mais do que ninguém eu devia saber que nada era bom demais. Mesmo assim dei outra grande tragada. Ela enrijeceu-se de novo, talvez percebendo que estava tendo uma conversa com uma sonserina.

- Já experimentou um desses? – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente – Quer tentar?

Apaguei o que sobrara do cigarro e puxei outro, oferecendo. Ela era certinha demais para aceitar, mas também era uma grifinória. E fiz questão de minha oferta ter um tom de desafio velado. Grifinórios quase nunca deixavam de aceitar um desafio de Sonserinos, era praticamente regra. Ela hesitou, mas por fim aproximou-se, pegando o cigarro com ponta dos dedos trêmulos. Acendi o meu com a varinha, ela puxou a sua para fazer o mesmo, mas segurei seu pulso impedindo.

Encostei a ponta do meu cigarro já na boca na ponta do dela, ela tragou e tossiu surpresa com o gesto. Ela continuou até jogar o cigarro no chão, me olhando raivosa e se afastando, dizendo que não tinha graça. Eu ri. Claro. Era um prazer sádico provocá-los.

Procurava provocar a cada encontro, era algo quase instintivo, não conseguia me segurar. Houve outra vez, poucos dias antes, estávamos nos jardins de Hogwarts. Ela veio até a mim, seguida daquela ruivinha um ano anterior ao meu.

- Parkinson, creio que como monitora da sonserina deva saber que sua saia está um tanto _curta_ demais para os padrões do uniforme.

Nisso eu olhei para minha saia, as duas acompanharam meu olhar. Curta demais? Ela estava sendo generosa, era praticamente uma minisaia, eu encurtara com mágica. Suspirei e lancei-lhe um olhar aborrecido.

- Está um dia quente, Granger. Espera que eu ande feito uma noviça como vocês?

- Quente ou não, são normas da escola.

- Para que se importar, Granger? Por acaso minhas pernas te incomodam?

Não sei o que me deu, sinceramente, mas entreabri as pernas e sorri de um jeito que eu sabia que parecia que estava seduzindo alguém. A ruiva atrás dela corou até ficar com as faces da cor do cabelo. Adorável, pena que era uma Weasley. Já a _sangue ruim_ sorriu, jogando a franja para trás.

- Não, elas não me incomodam Parkinson, muito pelo contrário. – lançou um feitiço, fazendo minha saia voltar ao tamanho original – Mas está distraindo todo mundo, então, por favor?

E deu as costas, o sorriso ainda adornando os lábios. A ruivinha saiu apressada atrás dela. _Touché_.

Se corei algum dia na vida, fora quando ainda era criança. Mas não precisava ver-me em algum espelho para saber o que significava aquele calor nas faces.

Era brilhante! Qualquer que fosse o jogo que eu começara, Granger estava começando a participar ativamente dele.

Oh, a aula de Poções estava acabando. Elas passavam tão rápido! Um dia ainda preciso agradecer Snape por nos entreter tanto ao menos uma vez por semana. Apresso-me em guardar o material, levantando-me estrategicamente ao mesmo tempo em que o trio dourado. Logo quando saímos da sala, trombo propositalmente meu ombro contra o dela. Olha-me sem surpresas, sonserinos e grifinórios ao nosso redor prendem suas respirações em expectativa.

- _Parkinson_. – sua voz era de uma polidez disfarçada.

- _Granger_. – finjo um tom animado e retiro um frasco da minha mala, depositando na sua mão – Use isto, fará seu cabelo parecer menos como pêlo de _poodle_.

- Oh, obrigada. – senti a tensão entre os espectadores. Ela retirou um frasco estranho da sua mala, provavelmente algo trouxa – Use isso após as refeições, vai limpar esse amarelo podre dos seus dentes.

- Querida, é muito gentileza sua.

Trocamos sorrisos teatrais e seguimos cada uma seu caminho, para o público presente, era mais uma rivalidade entre garotas. No meu íntimo talvez um começo. Para que um dia deixemos de ser Parkinson e Granger, para sermos Pansy e Hermione.

* * *

**_Finite Incantatum _**

**_

* * *

_**

"_You're the only story that never been told  
__You're my dirty little secret, wanna keep you so"_

_PJ Harvey_

**24/02/2006**

* * *

N.A.: Primeira shortfic e yuri. Desculpem se ficou horrível, talvez meu negócio seja yaoi mesmo.  
Só pra constar, eu sou pró Ron e Hermione. Foi mais uma experiência, ver como me saía nesse gênero.  
Comentários (construtivos, os preconceituosos dispenso), principalmente de quem gosta das duas personagens, serão muito bem vindos! 


End file.
